


Table for Two

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, But also not really spoilers, But not explicit, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Still post-time skip though, Things are alluded too, but they don't know it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: After a month of "dating," Goshiki and Soekawa sit down to talk about the fate of their relationship.Day 1:fake dating || breakfast ||coffee shop AU
Relationships: Soekawa Jin/Goshiki Tsutomu
Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808197
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020!  
> aka Soekawa Fanweek 2020 because I love my forgotten baby eagle and every week I wrote for this week is about him!
> 
> First off, because we know nothing about him, I have written [some hcs about Soekawa](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622102453193736192/with-shiratorizawa-fanweek-coming-up-on-the-29th). So read those first before reading these fics, so we're all on the same page!  
> Second, I'm so excited to basically fill the Soekawa tag. My baby eagle may be forgotten, but that doesn't mean he isn't loved!
> 
> Anyways, so here's the first of 8 (That's correct.) fics for Soekawa! 💜💜💜

“Soekawa-senpai!”

Soekawa looked up from the menu in his hands and smiled. He stifled a laugh as he watched Goshiki doing his best to weave through the tables and servers, his cheeks sucked in as if that would somehow help him from running into things. He finally made it to where Soekawa was sitting, nearly tripping over his own feet, but was saved by Soekawa getting up to catch him. The bright blush on his cheeks made Soekawa’s grin grow even more.

“Tsutomu,” he said as he kissed his cheek, “how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jin? I already told you it was alright and we've been dating for a month now.”

Goshiki only blushed even more, hurriedly pulling away. Soekawa laughed, but he couldn’t help but notice how his smile fell ever so slightly when he heard Goshiki’s next words.

“Sorry! I just didn’t want to make it weird since this is fake and all that!”

Right. Fake. How could Soekawa forget?

It certainly had surprised him when Goshiki asked to meet up after Ushijima called and asked if he wanted to go see Goshiki’s match with him, and it was even more surprising when Goshiki asked if he wanted to date him.

Of course, after explaining that Goshiki wanted for them to pretend so that he could catch the attention of another person, Soekawa calmed down considerably, now that he wasn’t panicking over how to gently turn down his sweetest kohai. It started out awkwardly at first since Goshiki had little experience in regards to relationships. Soekawa was happy to help though, quickly reverting back to how they were in high school. He knew Goshiki was a quick and enthusiastic learner, but somewhere during their month of dating, Goshiki had become bold and confident, the opposite of the mess he was at the beginning of the month, but most importantly, different from the sweet kohai Soekawa always remembered him being.

The growth of the young man before him had Soekawa seeing him in a new light. Goshiki still retained all the things that still made him himself, but he was now so much more. He was still incredibly passionate and hardworking. During their month of dating, he got the chance to see Goshiki at some of his practices and he was proud to see him continue to pour everything he had into volleyball. He was just as passionate in their fake relationship, doing his best to ensure that Soekawa was happy as well, treating him as if they were truly dating. He still lived for praise, and adored it when his teammates and Soekawa would shower him with compliments, but at the same time, he was more sure of himself, more confident in who and what he was. He still looked up to Ushijima and admired his skill, but he had also created his own reputation within the world of volleyball too.

And suddenly, Soekawa found himself in love.

Somewhere along the way, between their kisses and sighs and time spent together, Soekawa realized he no longer saw Goshiki as his favorite little kohai, but as his boyfriend whom he loved. He knew it was all fake, of course. He knew it wouldn’t last. And yet, he still dreamed about him asking Goshiki to move in with him, still thought about kissing him at the end of a winning match in front of everyone, still brought up date ideas and plans with every intention of going through with them. And it didn’t help that Goshiki treated him with such care and love, much more than was necessary, even though this was all so Goshiki could win the affection of another.

“Here you are. Is there anything else I can get for you two?”

“No thanks! We’re alright for now!”

Soekawa blinked, bringing himself back to reality. He looked down to see a steaming cup of black tea, lightened by a touch of milk, and no doubt sweetened with some sugar. Next to it was a plate of crêpes, filled with cheese, ham, and egg, along with a side of fruit to go with it.

His favorite.

Soekawa looked up with wide eyes to see Goshiki already digging into his stack of waffles, humming happily to himself. He noticed Soekawa staring and quickly swallowed before speaking.

“You okay? I got your order right, didn’t I? I remembered from last time!” Goshiki grinned, but it dropped and he looked away nervously. “But if it’s wrong, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s right. Everything is perfect, just the way I like it. Thank you,” Soekawa reassured. The smile returned to Goshiki’s face. “I just didn’t realize you had ordered already.”

“Yeah! You sorta spaced out there for a minute, so I thought I’d give you a minute. Figured you were thinking about work and stuff.”

“Yeah, I was,” he nodded. “Thank you again.” Goshiki beamed with pride, making Soekawa chuckle. “Still, sorry about that. Anyways! How have you been? Any progress with Kawaguchi?”

“Actually, that’s why I wanted to meet up today.”

“Oh?” Soekawa quickly took a large bite of his crêpe, swallowing it whole. “Good news?”

Goshiki frowned, pausing in his eating. He was always so open with his emotions. “Kawaguchi is already dating someone. They’ve been with their partner for a few months now, but it’s a long distance relationship.”

“Oh, Goshiki, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay! I mean, they’re happy, so I’m happy! That’s what matters most!” he hurriedly explained. He then looked away again, fiddling with his napkin. “But also...there’s someone else that I’m interested in now, someone that I know is single.”

Soekawa nodded. He wasn’t going to deny the fact that it hurt a bit to know that Goshiki had moved on from Kawaguchi already. But on the other hand, knowing how much Goshiki had liked them and how he was taking the news made his love for him even more. He had matured a lot during their time apart and he felt proud seeing his growth.

It didn’t make his heart ache any less though.

“Guess you’re here to break up with me then,” chuckled Soekawa. He took a sip of his tea. It was perfect like he had expected. “Gonna tell me that it’s not my fault and that it was you?”

Soekawa looked up, expecting to hear Goshiki get flustered or maybe laugh with him, but to his surprise, he was still looking down, hand still busy with his napkin.

“Umm…it’s actually you,” mumbled Goshiki.

“What?”

“I’m sorry if that’s weird! I didn’t mean to!” Both Soekawa and Goshiki were now wide-eyed, Soekawa from him trying to process the information and Goshiki from trying to frantically explain his feelings. “I always thought you were really cool back in high school and when you agreed to help me, I was really thankful! But then you were so nice and you taught me so much and then I started to like you and then I started to really  _ really  _ like you, but I didn’t say anything because this was all pretend.”

“Goshiki, are you saying-”

“I don’t want our relationship to end! I really don’t want it to end! I want us to date for real!” Goshiki declared with determination in his eyes.

Soekawa sat frozen, heart pounding wildly in his chest. He knew this was what he had hoped for, what he had wanted, but never in a million years had he expected it to ever happen. Soekawa would like to believe that he knew Goshiki pretty well. As he noted earlier, Goshiki wore his heart on his sleeve, never hesitating to let himself and others know how he was feeling. He had seen how in love and desperate Goshiki had been when he nearly begged him for help winning over Kawaguchi. He had seen how nervous and flustered Goshiki had been at even the mention of Kawaguchi, and even more so when he helped him develop his romantic experience. Back in high school as well, Goshiki made it clear when he was happy and when he was sad, when he was excited after a win or disappointed over a loss.

How could Soekawa possibly have missed all the signs of his affection?

Soekawa wasn’t sure how long he was lost in thought, but it was long enough for Goshiki to grow worried, mistaking his silence for rejection.

“But if you don’t like me that way, that’s okay! I understand!” Goshiki reassured. He smiled brightly. “We can just be friends, but if you want, I’ll leave you alone too!”

“No, Goshiki, it’s not that,” he said as he shook his head. “It’s not that at all. I actually like you too. I just,” he sighed, “I just don’t understand how you can like me too.”

Goshiki gasped. “But how could anyone not like you?” he asked. “You’re always so nice, even back in high school. You always look out for everyone. You give the best advice. You’re also really funny too. You’re super supportive and you don’t care about what others think of you. You always do your best, even when no one is looking. You’ve always helped me and believed in me. Even now, you helped me with this plan of mine, even though it was ridiculous.” Goshiki’s expression grew serious. He looked at Soekawa with such love and reverence that he really wasn’t sure how he managed to miss it all. “All this time, you’ve helped me and you’ve helped others. But this time, I want to be the one that helps you. I want to be the one that takes care of you. I know I’m still a dumb kid and I still have a lot to learn, but I promise that I’ll do whatever it takes to make you as happy as you make me, Soekawa-senpai. I promise!”

Soekawa felt tears begin to well up, overwhelmed with emotions. He was just about ready to let himself cry when Goshiki bowed deeply to him, but forgot they were sitting and ended up hitting his head on the table with a loud smack. The action was so quintessentially Goshiki that instead of bursting into tears, Soekawa bursted out into laughter instead. He quickly scooted his chair over, hands cupping Goshiki’s cheeks, as he inspected his forehead. Once Soekawa knew Goshiki was alright though, he made no move to go back to where he was earlier. Instead, he gazed down at Goshiki adoringly, thumb gently caressing his blushing cheeks, and smiled.

“May I kiss you? For real, this time?”

Soekawa heard Goshiki gasped before firmly nodding. The first kiss was placed on Goshiki’s forehead, kissing away the pain. The second and third were placed on his cheeks, like he had done this morning. The fourth resided on his nose, Soekawa always enjoying how Goshiki’s face would scrunch up as he did so. And finally, the fifth was a meeting of lips, gentle and sweet. They had kissed multiple times before during the last month, made out even, when Soekawa taught Goshiki how to properly do so, but the kiss they shared now, while it only lasted a few seconds, meant more than lifetime of kisses. It was one that was both new and familiar, a reminder of all that they had been through and a promise for what was to come.

Soekawa pulled away, laughing when he saw Goshiki pout, but he remained close, resting his forehead against his. One of his hands moved away from Goshiki’s cheek and was now holding his hand, fingers entwined. Realizing their food was going cold, they both turned back to their meals. Giddy with excitement, Goshiki rambled endlessly between bites as he talked about how happy he was and how many things they would be able to do together and how happy he was going to make Soekawa too. Soekawa, on the other hand, stayed silent as he took in all that Goshiki had to share and processed his own thoughts.

It was strange to think that the two of them came in this morning as a couple, but also not. Soekawa still couldn’t believe that someone as vibrant as Goshiki would not only return his feelings, but be the one to confess as well. All this time, Goshiki believed that Soekawa had been the one helping him, but in this moment, Soekawa believed it to be the other way around. When they finally had to part, after making promises to meet again soon, Soekawa whispered two simple words against Goshiki’s lips that encapsulated all of his love and more.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622267532273975296/table-for-two)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1277609169407877121?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
